Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Trolling TV odcinek 7: Oppa Alexy Style czyli shooopinngu DX
1. Shopping... czyli zło, wymysł szatana, wszystko co najgorsze O_O Byłam wczoraj caaaały dzień we Wrocku na zakupach *od 11 do 20 zabijcie mnie* ale ale~ Kupiłam sobie FILCUUUUU stałam jak cioł pół godziny w empie i rozmyślałam i swoim Troll's Eye rozrysowywałam na filcu wykrój tego co będę szyć....w końcu zapłaciłam 16 zł i mam 8 różnych płatów a4 x3 kremowy x1 czarny x2 biały x1 czerwony i x1 fioletowy chciałam jeszcze kupić niebieski ale matula sie uwzieła że starczy mi tyle ile mam i po cholerę mam brać trzy płaty białego zamiast tego jeden czarny" T^T Więc zamiast białego będzie miał czarny strój Gaddemyt ;-; co będę szyć? dwie maskotki....domyślcie sie xD wgl w Renomie we Wrocku jest taki duży Emp że znalezienie mang było dla mnie wędrówką ludów XD i spotkałam łotaku...nawet się nje odezwał(a?) tylko prychnęł(a?) pod nosem i poszła dalej x_x *może mnie kojarzy z wiki? nje raczej nje xD* ej ale na początku myślałam że to Fapian...ale potem stwierdziłam że przecież on był ode mnie wyższy *o całe 3 cm* a to mi do nosa sięga o'_o I WMAWAJCIE MI ŻE OTAKU NIE SĄ DZIWNI XD '''poza tym łaziłam po sklepach z ciuchami....'na każdą uroczą kjutną damską bluzeczkę odpowiadiałam "pfffff" tak naprawde moja matula dobrze do sklepu nie weszła a ja już leciałam na dział męski xD i to wiecie jak taki nindża XD '''nabrałam masę różnorakich t-shirtów w różnych rozmiarach- średnio męska L lub XL xD i sruuuuu do przymierzalni tyle różnych fajnych wzorów ale połowa sie okazała albo za droga, albo brak rozmiaru większego/mniejszego albo inne defekty x_x chciałam sobie kupić bluzkę z napisem "dear school i hate you" ale mama sie nje zgodziła ale spodobały jej się bluzki z napisem "holy shit" lub "your style suck"....ah mama i jej znajomość angielskiego <333 po odłożeniu masy t-shirtów "bo jednak nic ciekawego" zrezygnowane pojechałyśmy do Mangolii....a tak bida z nędzą połowa sklepów zamknięta no to sruu na Bielany xD weszłyśmy do NewYorkera...mama wiedziała czego szukamy....bluzki z Ghostfacem w moim rozmiarze *w poprzednich galeriach albo nje było albo była S* szukamy szukamy....JEST! ...ale ale.... MĘSKA XXL xD taki namiot że Murachin by na spokojnie się w nią wcisnął xD ale nje...byłam uparta XD "MAMOOOOOO~ ALE TO MOGĘ SKRÓCIĆ! MAM ŚCIEG OVERLOCKOWY!" "ALE MAMO ZOBACZ ONA WCALE NIE JEST TAKA ZA DUŻA!" "ALE MAMOOO~ TO BĘDZIE TAKA JAKBY TUNIKA~" mwahhaa....tak..wybłagałam xD z takim zacieszem na mordzie niczym Mr.Cheerful poleciałam do kasy że kobita przy kasie aż się spytała "wymarzona bluzka co?" xD TAK! BO KAŻDA PRZYKŁADNA MAMUSIA KUPUJE SWOJEJ KOCHANEJ CÓRECZCE MĘSKIE KOSZULKI Z MASKĄ KRZYKU W ROZMIARZE RASOWEGO KOSZYKARZA XD YEAH XDDD ~~ wychodząc ze sklepu miałam takiego banana na mordzie że gdyby nie uszy to bym miała uśmiech dookoła łba xD ale jeszcze jednej rzeczy nie znalazłyśmy o_o TAK MACIE RACJE! ''' '''FIOLETOWA BLUZKA ~(*-*~) ogarnijcie że mimo tej manii tym motywem galaxy czy jak to sie zwie w całym NewYorkerze, Housie czy Croppie nje było żadnych fioletowych, niebieskich, rózowych czy innych ciuchów w tych "galaxy" kolorach... Tak znam się na trendach ale nie stosuję ich do swojej osoby..problem? Ale trudno...Sruuu idziemy do 4F *gdzie ceny zwykle są z kosmosu if u know what I mean* patrzę WYPRZEDAŻ....a tuż pod tym napisem..... TAK! FIOLETOWY T-SHIRT! *-* z bananem na mordzie, prawie dochodząc udałam się dla formalności do przymierzalni....XL o zgrozo, za mała xD znaczy... dobra, wręcz za duża....ale to bluzka dla mnie więc musi być co najmniej dwa rozmiary za duża bo nie byłabym sobą xD Poleciałam po XXL a potem do kasy....tylko 20 zł* * t-shirty kupuję tylko do 30 zł....serio! dla mnie 50...80 zł za bluzkę z nadrukiem to o wiele za dużo...wolę poczekać aż będą takie na wyprzedarzy i kupuję np. 3 za 80 zł a nje jedną~ więc za dwie bluzki zapłaciłam w sumie 50 zł...nawet niecałe ^-^'' SHIN I JEJ DRAMA W DECATLONIE Matko kochana jakie ja dramy zrobiłam... od razu sruu na dział koszykarski....i co? JAJCO! chciałam sobie kupić bluzkę jakiejś drużyny z NBA.....a tu dupa ;-; Kiedyś w cholerę było tych wszystkich jerseyów Bullsów, Rocketsów czy Heatów a teraz dupa nic nie ma ;-; NO ZAWSZE JAK CHCĘ SOBIE COŚ KUPIĆ TO NIGDY TEGO NJE MA! teraz jest wszędzie zajaranie siatkówką D: ja nawet nie ogarniam gry w siatkę....co mi po tym że pierdyknę tą piłką i zdobędę punkt skoro potem nigdy nje wiem kiedy jest "moja" lub ktoś z drugiego końca boiska mi podbiega pod nos bo ja "napewno nie odbiję" NO LUDZIE OGARNIJCIE SIE D: ale to nje tylko koszykówka...w Decatlonie wymietli też koszulki footballowe...serio....wiecie to zajaranie Messim czy innymi w chusteczkę podrób koszulek...A TU PUSTO no kurde o co chodzi? o_o Ah wgl jaka akcja była w Decatlonie xD Shin: MAMMOOOOOOOO KUPMY KOSZA~ Mama: i gdzie ty sobie tego kosza przybijesz? sobie na łeb? -_- Shin: w ściętym* pokoju jest wysoko sufit to tam można posprzątać i przybić taki jakiś~ Mama: *epic mord w oczach bo kochana córcia chce jej z niedoszłego salonu/salki fitness zrobić boisko do kosza* *ściety pokój...to takie pomieszczenie w moim domu które jest nieużywane od stu lat..to taka graciarnia xD jest tak wszystko...tam też jest drabina na strych a na strychu jest laleczka czaki (stary manekin dziecka z czasów gdy mama i babcia miały sklep z ciuchami) a potem była drama..mierzenie stroju kąpielowego D: "JEDNOCZĘŚCIOWY! MAMO!" kłótnie kłótnie ~ potem znalazłam strój dwuczęściowy.....taki fajny, że dół to spodenki do pół uda a góra to wiecie...stanik ale taki bardziej sportowy *-* pierdzielę swoje boczki i oponkę! Ten strój był świetny! *czarno fioletowy!* przymierzyłam...dół okej wszystko ślicznie ładnie nawet te moje boczki ukrakiem zbiera....ale góra to była drama...największy możliwy stanik był za mały x_x no po prostu by mi cyc bokiem wypłynął i tyle w temacie x_x a nje będę strugać z siebie pierwszej lepszej ladacznicy z anime ecchi -_- wgl weźcie....w tych NewYorkerach i innych te wszystkie stroje są takie małe x_x JA SŁUCHAWKI DO KOMPA MAM WIĘKSZE! to nie są biustonosze...to są sutkonosze gaddemyt! więc nadal nje mam stroju kąpielowego x_x znaczy mam taki co go sobie mama kupiła i do tej pory leży nierozpakowany...ale mi sie on nje podoba ;-; no ludzie ;-; ale najlepsze przed nami xD w galerii wzięli nastawiali takich jakby zlewów gdzie jak się wsadzi łapę to wylatuje kropelka "żelu antybakteryjnego"..no to moja babcia sruuu jak baba ze wsi która pierwszy raz do miasta przyjechała taką podjarę tym robi XD Babcia: Ania! Eliza chodźcie zdezynfekujecie sobie ręce! Shin: serio nie chcę... Babcia: No chodź chodź! ania powiedz jej coś.... Mama: Idź Eliza *wzrok w deseń -ty będziesz ofiarą a ja sobie tu zostanę-* Shin: -_- dobsze mamooo *epic ironia* ah jeszcze nie powiedziałam jak się zgubiliśmy w Renomie xD Shin: mamo Empik jest na ostatnim piętrze bodajże... Mama: ŹLE MÓWISZ JAK TU OSTATNIO BYŁAM TO *costam costam* babcia: Shin byłaś z rok temu więc wątpie byś cokolwiek pamiętała Shin: ale....obok empa był sushi bar...i kawiarnia..i to było ostatnie piętro Mama: chodźcie zjeżdzamy na dół sprawdzimy na mapie *zjechałyśmy na piętro +1* Shin: widzisz mówiłam że na 3+... Mama: Ale jak tam trafić gdzie tu są schody jakieś Shin: *spogląda na ruchome schody znajdujące się zaledwie kilka króków od nas* wjechałyśmy na górę...sushi bar i kawiarnia...I MÓWCIE ŻE MAM SŁABĄ PAMIĘC XD a oto focie moich bluzek *-* thumb|332px thumb|left|400px thumb|300px sorry za jakoś..było późno=ciemno i wgl ;-; 2. a w drodze powrotnej a w drodze powrotnej Shin miała napad Kisowatości i zaczęła robić z siebie błazna xD Puściłam nyancata z komóry na pełną parę i hejooo wesoły autobus xD babcia z tyłu facepalmuje, dziadek nie wie co powiedzieć a mama prawie umiera za kierownicą a w jej głowie kłebią się myśli w desen "Boże czemu ja mam takie pier*olniete dziecko..to wina ojca !* potem było PONPONPON i na sam koniec Giga Pudding i inne wkurzające japońskie przyśpiewki xD i ten mój fałsz "PON PON NYA NYA NYA PON PON TRUTUTU NYA NYA" <----zapomniała tekstu więc wplatała randomowe słowa xD Trolling level hard xD 3. Latający potwór kanapka o-o Dwa dni temu...zrobiłam sobie kolacje...kanapki z szynką, serem i pomidorem.... ledwie co wymieniłam zdania z babcią B: zjesz tuta... S:*przerywa* zjem na górze bo mnie na czatan wzywają a przy schodach jest u nas postawiony kawał tektury bo inaczej pies chodził na górę i sikał po pokojach Dzięki temu kartonowi nje raz złażąc na dół otarłam się o śmierć lub wypastowałam schody swoich ryjem wchodząc na górę.... ostatnimi czasy najczęściej przez to przeskakuję *schodząc* przez co njedługo albo stanę sie lepszym jumperem niż Kagami, albo zaadoptuje mnie rodzina kangurów... pal licho.... już wbijam z talerzem kanapek i ciastem na schody a tu nagle jubut pierdut przeleciałam mordą po schodach i zjechałam na dół xD tak..potknęłam się o szatańską tekturę xD to jeszcze pół biedy...MOJE KANAPKI! ...instynkt kazał mi silnie trzymać talerzyk z ciastem więc spadła tylko łyżeczka...ale o zgrozo kanapki były wszędzie xD ! szynka z pomidorem rozsmarowana na schodach..dobra..mogłobyś gorzej... ale coś mało tych kanapek.... a jako iż schody na piętro są tuż nad schodami w dół do piwnicy... MOJE ŻARCIE SPADŁO NA OBPAJĄKOWANE I ZAKURZONE SCHODY DO PIWNICY D: Mattaku xD jak weszłam do kuchni do babcia zamiast mi pomóc się śmieje i mówi "TO JEST KARA ZA TO ŻE NJE CHCIAŁAŚ ZJEŚĆ W KUCHNI!!" potem jak zaczęłam zbierać zwłoki swojej kolacji znowu się wywaliłam ze schodów XD komentarz babci: "Boziu czemu mnie pokarałaś takim ciapolem? Takie to duże urosło a takie to niezdarne! No duży bachor za prawde powiadam Wam" BABCIU KOCHAM CIE <333 wgl ostatnio zrobiłam epic rozkmin że mam kudły jak ten ten badass z Free! przeczuwam kolejnego fioletowokudłowego męża~ tym razem z jakże męskim imieniem RIN XD I to by było na tyle XD Mam nadzieję że nje usneliście i wgl przeczytaliście to do końca XD Nanodayo~~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach